Rien qu'un défi?
by Firana
Summary: Suite aux Nuits de Crohn, Rosgrim est en pleine réflexion : ces deux bisous, était-ce seulement des défis? Collaboration réalisée par Firana et Caecoo


**Firana :** On se retrouve pour mon tout premier texte Brigrim (inspiré évidemment par LNDC) qui est aussi ma toute première collab avec Caecoo qui a gentiment accepté d'écrire cette fanfiction avec moi!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce qu'on a prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :D

 **Caecoo:** Coucou tout le monde! ^^ Je pense que tout bon yaoiste se devait d'imaginer quelque chose sur cette soirée forte en émotion! Alors voilà notre version de la chose avec Ju' et notre toute première collab! J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'oubliez pas! *^* #LNDC !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages évoqués dans ce texte font référence à de réelles personnes, si notre texte les dérange, il sera bien entendu supprimé.

D'autre part, cette fanfiction est une collaboration qui sera postée sur les deux comptes (Caecoo et Firana)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Rien qu'un défi ?**

Rosgrim était assis sur son lit, à se repasser le film de leur baiser de hier soir. Oui, bien sûr, c'était pour la bonne cause, le palier symbolique des 50 000€. Mais pour lui, c'était plus que ça. Deux en deux jours, était-ce seulement pour faire plaisir aux viewers ? Quand il avait accepté que le deuxième soit plus long, il avait prétexté qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'objectif de don, que ça mériterait bien un défi plus « conséquent ». Il avait voulu faire passer ça comme une récompense pour les personnes ayant fait des dons, mais son intention première était juste de partager un second moment avec Bri.

Ce baiser qu'il avait tant de fois désiré et imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ce baiser qu'il ne pouvait plus oublier. Tout lui revenait en mémoire sitôt que le sommeil le gagnait. Il se souvint du goût de ses lèvres, douces et hésitantes. Ces lèvres qui avaient toujours été un désir inaccessible, une tentation interdite. Il se souvint de son rire embarrassé qu'il avait étouffé dans le baiser et de ses bras qui s'étaient déposés sur ses épaules, les rapprochant, toujours plus près. Il se souvint de son cœur qui battait la chamade, de son souffle long et savoureux et du message qu'il avait voulu lui faire passer. Avait-il compris ? Avait-il vu ses yeux se fermer doucement, savourant ce court instant de douceur ? Avait-il senti la passion que cet homme amoureux mêlait au jeu de leurs lèvres ?

Brioche… Cet homme était… spécial. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de faire rire son colocataire pour un rien. Il avait toujours cet éternel sourire collé au lèvres, cette décontraction propre à lui-même. Rosgrim s'était mit à douter de ses sentiments envers lui quelques mois plus tôt, après s'être rendu compte de sa nervosité quand il lui parlait. Il était amoureux de Bri, et ça lui faisait très peur. Allait-il oser lui avouer ? Resterait-il avec ce poids sur le cœur de peur d'être rejeté ?

La nuit fut courte et pénible. Il se réveilla aux aurores, torturé par les événements de la veille. Il avait passé la nuit à retourner ses sentiments dans tous les sens, tentant vainement de chasser l'émotion qui le prenait et les larmes qu'il n'avait pas su retenir. Et même au réveil, il y pensait toujours. Inlassablement, le souvenir de cette soirée lui revenait en mémoire, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il était perdu, désorienté. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour son colocataire. Il s'y accrochait corps et âme car c'était le seul point sur lequel il ne doutait plus. Mais cet amour silencieux durait depuis trop longtemps. Et ce poids sur ses épaules devenait de plus en plus lourd. Il ne pouvait plus garder tout cela pour lui.

Rosgrim s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il aperçu Brioche en train de manger ses Chocapics, l'air soucieux. Grim, recula d'un pas, hésitant, se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'y adosser, et prit son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi l'amour était-il si compliqué ? Pourquoi refusait-il de lui avouer ? Il le fallait. Il fallait lui dire. Le poids était trop lourd à porter. Mais, et s'il le rejetait, si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ? Il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face. Grim prit son courage à deux mains, se releva et sortit de la pièce pour venir se planter devant Bri qui releva la tête dans sa direction.

Rosgrim se plongea dans le regard glacé de son ami et entama une discussion silencieuse. Dans leurs regards paraissait le souvenir de la veille qui semblait tous deux les avoir perturbés. C'était le moment, Rosgrim devait lui avouer. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ce court instant de douceur, il ne se sentait plus capable de lui mentir. Il prit une grande inspiration et calma son cœur qui commençait à s'agiter. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, Brioche le coupa.

« Mickaël, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle » Rosgrim se sentit frustré d'avoir été interrompu alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à se libérer de ce qui le tourmentait. Mais il laissa son ami continuer.

« Il faut mettre les choses bien au clair. Nous sommes des adultes responsables, on est tous les deux conscients que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu n'est-ce pas ? Que ce baiser n'était qu'un défi ? » Les paroles de Brioche semblaient hésitantes, indécise. Rosgrim se sentit perdre pieds. Que devait-il répondre ? Devait-il tout avouer ? Maintenant que l'espoir d'un sentiment réciproque commençait à s'éloigner ?

« O-oui ! Bien sûr ! Rétorqua-t-il non sans un petit temps de réflexion qui aurait pu le trahir.

\- Aucune ambiguïté, on est bien d'accord là-dessus ?

\- Aucune ! Je suis ton ami, Grégoire, rien d'autre... » continua Rosgrim, pensif. « Rien d'autre... »

Tout s'écroulait. Tous les espoirs de Grim partaient en fumée. Il fit volte-face pour repartir vers la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une larme se mit à couler sur son visage, puis une autre, et ce fut bientôt un torrent de larme qui se mit à dévaler ses joues. Mais qu'avait-il espérer ? Ce bisou n'était qu'un jeu, un défi. Rien qu'un jeu…

* * *

 **Firana :** Et voilà! J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu! Allez-y, détestez-nous pour cette bad end. Selon les reviews, une suite pourra être envisagée :) (Je tiens à préciser que vous avez intérêt à avoir lu le disclaimer, on a quand même passé un quart d'heure dessus!)

 **Caecoo:** Et voilà! ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu, car on a mis du temps à l'écrire! Mais c'était un vrai plaisir de faire une collab avec Ju', merci à elle d'avoir proposer cette bonne idée! Et si vous en voulez plus, il faudra nous le faire savoir! x) Je vous coeur et vous dis à la prochaine! :* (N'oubliez pas, reviews exigées! :D)


End file.
